


Yuki’s Permission

by yoongistoesies



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, but he’s also proud ??, mafuyu cries happy tears, they went camping, ue is jealous of yuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoongistoesies/pseuds/yoongistoesies
Summary: “Back then, Akihiko-san told us about a saying where if you ever wanted to talk to a deceased loved one, you could just yell at the skies from a very high place.”Uenoyama yells into the skies to talk to Yuki.
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Comments: 5
Kudos: 123





	Yuki’s Permission

“Uenoyama-kun, wait..” Mafuyu felt confused at why his boyfriend, Uenoyama, was rushing. Ue had been dragging (though carefully) Mafuyu since not long ago. They had just woken up this morning from their tents. They were currently camping on a mountain with the whole band, taking it as a type of vacation for only 3 days. After Ue and Mafuyu finished eating breakfast, Ue had told Akihiko and Haruki that they were going to do something real quick. And so, Ue immediately took Mafuyu’s hand and brought him to a cliff of the mountain.

“Uenoyama-kun, why are we here?” Mafuyu asked Ue, looking at him with curious eyes, “Back then, Akihiko-san told us about a saying where if you ever wanted to talk to a deceased loved one, you could just yell at the skies from a very high place.” Uenoyama said as he stared at the scenery. Mafuyu blinked a couple of times, trying to process what Ue had said. Talk? To a deceased loved one? From a high place? That sounded believable. “That makes sense, but why..” “..I want to talk to Yuki.” Uenoyama cuts off Mafuyu, the red hair then froze in place. Ue looks at him with a natural expression, though obviously expecting an answer. What the heck does Ue mean? “I want to talk to Yuki. So, what’s his full name?”

Mafuyu had many questions, but Ue seemed like he really needed his answer, so, Mafuyu just says, “Yoshida. Yuki Yoshida.” Uenoyama nods, he then looks at the sky and took a deep breath. He took his own right hand and put it to the side of his mouth. Then, he yelled.

_ “Yuki Yoshida—!” _

Mafuyu slightly flinches at the sudden raise of his voice, his eyes widened as well. Even though he knew that Ue would do something like this, it still surprised him.

“Yuki! I know you can hear me!” Uenoyama pauses for a bit to catch his breath, then continuing, “Yuki, I’m in love with Mafuyu Sato!” The red head felt himself blush, hearing Ue admit his known feelings out loud. “But I know I wasn’t the only one who fell in love with him! I know that I wasn’t the only one to kiss him, to hug him, to touch him— And I know that I wasn’t most of his firsts, which.. made me a bit jealous... Okay, maybe _really_ jealous but still—!” Mafuyu chuckles at how Ue admits even more of his thoughts, finding it cute that he doesn’t mind saying all of these things while Mafuyu is around.

“Even though I’m jealous of you, I still feel proud! Why?! Because I know what it feels when you’re in love with someone like Mafuyu! I know how fast your heart beats whenever you’re around him, I know how just seeing his cute face makes your stomach feel fuzzy, I know how it feels to have him stuck in your mind everyday, and I know how it feels when he smiles in front of you! I know all of those!”

By now, Ue was gripping Mafuyu’s hand tight, as if he didn’t want to let go of him. “Yuki, I know it’s weird how I’m just randomly saying all of this stuff to you.. but it’s not random, I’m actually here to ask permission!” Mafuyu perks up to Uenoyama, confused on why he needed some type of permission.

“I know I’m already dating Mafuyu, but I want to know if you really trust me with him - And I can tell you that you can definitely trust me! I promise to be by Mafuyu’s side, I promise to protect him, I promise to take care of him! I know that there are promises people can’t keep, but I swear on my whole life that I will keep this promise forever! I want to keep making Mafuyu happy, I’m willing to shield him at all costs.. Yuki, it’s my turn to take care of Mafuyu, so will you please give me permission?”

Uenoyama’s voice echoed across the skies, well not legitimately but it seemed as if it was for the two of them. Silence then occurred, but it was broken by Mafuyu’s sniffles. Ue looked at his boyfriend, who was now shedding tears and desperately rubbing them away with his long sleeve. “Uenoyama-kun..” Mafuyu looked up at Ue with a big smile, sniffling a bit before continuing, “..I’m sure Yuki already gave you permission a long time ago.” Ue’s eyes widened and he went to hug his boyfriend, who was already sobbing even more into his chest. “Uenoyama-kun, are you crying too?” Mafuyu pulls his face off of Ue’s chest and looks up to him, then giggling as he saw Ue tearing up, “I’m not crying..” Ue tried to deny it but Mafuyu laughs even more, cupping Uenoyama’s face.

“ _Yuki!_ Thank you for bringing Uenoyama Ritsuka into my life!” Mafuyu yells at the skies, as Ue just stood there with wide eyes. Mafuyu just laughed and kissed Ue. The black haired boy didn’t expect that, but he didn’t complain. “I love you, Uenoyama-kun.” Mafuyu says as he pulled away from the kiss, but still having Ue’s face in his hands, “I love you, too. Mafuyu.”

**Author's Note:**

> i just finished this whole series YESTERDAY and i have been thinking about this type of plot for this couple and yuki lmao- i haven’t written in a while so this is a bit funky :( i hope you guys enjoyed it tho!! :)


End file.
